William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework/Script
Script William's Mum: on a worksheet This is William's homework assignment, well this is what he thought was his homework assignment, and he really had two copies of it. Here's the copy he did. focuses on the bottom of the page The bottom of it he didn't quite do what he was supposed to so I asked him to fix it. He's throwing a fit. He forgot his homework Monday night- William: his mum Mum I wasn't throwing a fit. William's Mum: -so they sent it home the next day, and this is what they sent. up a crumpled worksheet William: What are you talking about, you're so lying. William's Mum: He crumpled it up, and then it turned - he said that was really classwork snatches and crumples the worksheet but it turns out I found the real homework assignment up the assignment and he won't do it. He's crumpling it up right now and this is a copy I'm sending - I'm sending this to the school principal. throws the crumpled worksheet at the camera He's gonna be in the resource room. William: (incomprehensible) so stupid isn't it? William's Mum: up the assignment You need to do this now. William: Why? William's Mum: 'Cause it says...homework. (Trivia: This is in the intro of Violette1st's videos.) William: It's 9:33! William's Mum: That's because you were off. School was closed today from snow and you had all day to do this. William: It's 9:33 Mum I just want to get to bed! William's Mum: You need to do your homework. William: No. William's Mum: Yes. crumples up the assignment and starts walking away I am sending this to your school. William: stops Okay Mum, just delete it, okay?'' William's Mum: No. William: I will break that camera. William's Mum: I'm gonna send it to your school. William: I will break that camera! William's Mum: Then I'm gonna send a copy to grandma who bought the camera so-so she can see how you're treating it. walks away Get over here. William: No. William's Mum: Alright, let me get this uploaded. a worksheet in front of the camera William: returning Okay Mum! What to you want me to do? William's Mum: I want you to do your homework as assigned. William: Mum, do I have to do it? It's 9:34 in the morning. William's Mum: Look, all you have - it is not 9:34 in the morning. All it is is subtracted - repeated subtraction on four problems. William: Mum! William's Mum: It's easy, you're taking- William: It's 9:34! William's Mum: Look! Just do repeated subtraction four times, and then you'll be done. William: his mum Mum, it's 9:34 I want to go to bed! William's Mum: Okay well go get the pen, let's do this real quick - pencil. William: You should have got me to bed earlier. William's Mum: Uhh, you could have done this earlier but you chose to play around. crumples the assignment Alright, now you just made yourself look worse. tosses the assignment aside That was not a good idea, that's getting shown - this video is doing you in. William: Don't show it to her! William's Mum: Yup. I'm going to. William: Okay Mum. William's Mum: Well then do it now. William: It I do it, will you just delete it off it?! William's Mum: the assignment I don't - I have to wait till - I'll consider it. If you do it with pride. William Mum why are you making me do this at 9:35? the camera with the assignment William's Mum: Okay yeah I can already see it, I already saw the homework, thank you for showing it to the video camera. William: You're acting so stupid on it. William's Mum: And I-now I have you on video telling your mother you said she's stupid. William: Yeah you are stupid. William's Mum: Let's get our pencil out and do this. William: No. Mum it's 9:35! William's Mum: William The video's getting longer and longer. William: It's 9:36, for real can I just go to bed? William's Mum: This is what I'm going to do- William: I'm so tired! William's Mum: You can go to bed and skip your homework but I'm uploading this. William: No! William's Mum: Yes I am. William: No! William's Mum: Yes I am. the camera around while William still tries to block it with the assignment William: quietly You're so stupid. William's Mum: Do your homework. William: No, you're so stupid. William's Mum: Stop blocking the camera. William: No. William's Mum: Oh, I can't wait till daddy wakes up so I can show him how you're acting. William: I can't wait till daddy wakes up-wakes up so I can te-show him how stupid you're acting. William's Mum: This is getting uploaded, you know. William: I don't care. William's Mum: Good. the assignment Let's go. Do your homework. William: the assignment Mum why do I have to do it? It's so late, can I just do it in the morning? William's Mum: No. William: Why?! William's Mum: 'Cause you know you won't get up. tries to cover the camera with his hand William: Yeah I will. William's Mum: No. Do it now. covers the camera with the assignment You're the one who put it off all night long. You've been stalling and stalling. William: Mum, why...can't I just go to bed? I just wanna go to bed, blocking the camera everyone else gets to go to bed- William's Mum: Since when? William: -but me- William's Mum: William Well everybody else did their homework. William: -and everyone is asleep but me! wails Everyone else is asleep right now but me! crying William's Mum: You tricked me. You said can you have two pieces of chocolate before you finish your homework, and then you'll finish it. You got your chocolate and then you didn't do it, you tricked me. William: What about chocolate?! What are you talking about chocolate? William's Mum: You had your two pieces of candy. You said you would - after you got those you'd do your homework. covers the camera with the assignment You lied. William: blocking the camera Mum just d-delete the stupid video! William's Mum: Not until the homework's complete. The video will not be dele - if you don't finish your homework tonight the video will not be deleted. William: Oh my gosh I will! (incomprehensible screaming) William's Mum: Okay go to bed but the video- William: I'm so tired! Why can't I just go to sleep?! William's Mum: William it's four problems! William: I wanna go to... William's Mum: William it's four problems! William: '''Everyone else is asleep right now but me! '''William's Mum: Andy, are you in the house? It's four problems! William: So what?! William's Mum: It'll take you a minute. Andy?! William: '''whimpers (high-pitched) You're making me go to sleep so late! cries '''William's Mum: William, focusing on a white bag That's a bag on the sofa. It's gonna take you a minute! It's just four math problems. That's all it is, it's four math problems. That's all it is. William: Why? William's Mum: It's four math problems. William: Why are you making me do this so late?! William's Mum: That's all it is, it's four math problems. William: I'm not gonna get any sleep. I have to get up at seven, and when are you- William's Mum: It's four problems, it'll take you a minute! William: (cries) It'll take me like... William's Mum: It's four math problems, just do it. William: Why are you doing this to me? William's Mum: 'Cause you're having an...removes the phone from the hook, causing it to beep anxiety attack, now put the phone back on the hook please. obeys Lets do the homework, you got your pencil? William: No! I'm so tired! cries Why are you keeping me up like this?! William's Mum: All you have to do is take a minute to do your homework. William: his Mum Why are you keeping me up like this?! William's Mum: I wish Andy were here right now. William: Can he get downstairs so I can show how stupid you are?! William's Mum: Andy's upstairs?! William: Yeah. William's Mum: He's outside I thought. William: No, I think he's up there. to block the camera with his hand Mum! William's Mum: Andy! William: Shut the stupid video off! William's Mum: Do your homework first. William: No. Mum! William's Mum: Do your four math problems. William: shouting Mum! Turn it off! Shut it off! William's Mum: Do your homework real quick... William: No. the assignment William's Mum: -and then the video will go off. Willia-okay, you're making it worse for yourself! William: I don't care! I just want to go to bed! William's Mum: Where's Andy?! William: Get him in here so I can show him how stupid you're acting. William's Mum: Lucy will you get Andy? Lucy: Where is he? William's Mum: I don't know. He's either outside or- hits his mother's hand Did you just hit my hand? William: I just hit your hand, what's wrong with it? William's Mum: You just said that on video. William: So? William's Mum: So now you're gonna be getting a time out tomorrow also. William: Oh my gosh. Okay I'll just do the homework the camera with the assignment just shut the stupid video off! William's Mum: Not until you get the pencil and you start doing the homework. William: Oh my gosh! (incomprehensible) What is wrong with you?! away to get a pencil I've got the pencil, delete the video! I won't- (incomprehensible, cries) returning William's Mum: William Not until you do it. The homework. And now you have to wait until you do the time out tomorrow also. William: No! I'm not doing the homework! William's Mum: Do your homework! William: I just hit you in the hand! William's Mum: Fine, do your homework. And that's not it, it's behind you, the one you crumpled up. William: the crumpled assignment Mum, why are you taping every stupid move I do?! William's Mum: 'Cause I'm waiting for you to cooperate. William: You are so stupid! William's Mum: That's gonna be again - used against you tomorrow too. starts writing on the assignment Lean on your notebook so you don't make a hole. William: My gosh! the assignment on top of a crumpled worksheet and other items, and writes forcefully enough to rip a hole in the homework Hole, hole right there. William's Mum: Alright, I'm gonna - now I have you on video putting a hole in your homework. pencil is shown to be damaged William: Now there's- to walk away William's Mum: Where are you going? William: Going to get a pencil. leaves William's Mum: Lucy, you're next! on a ginger cat What a good kitty cat, (incomprehensible). Alright, I will resume this later. Hopefully he will do his homework now. Goodbye. to stop the video, but presses another button which makes a beep sound Oh, I mean- video ends Category:Videos